


The Past always Returns

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Series: You Are Mine Forever [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ghost Dance, London, Singing Towers of Darillium, The Honoured HQ, post trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: Jennifer and the Doctor are spending some quality time together with River and Laz but the past comes back increasingly to haunt Jennifer.
Relationships: The Master/ Jennifer Nikolaevna Song, Thirteenth Doctor/Jennifer Nikolaevna Song
Series: You Are Mine Forever [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098365





	1. The Honoured HQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The HQ are celebrating the start of the winter break.

The snow was dancing outside of the window as the agents were busy working as Jennifer was sat in her office with Laz curled up asleep in his basket before getting out and wondered around the office as Jennifer stood up and walked out of the office to see Kate and Rose come walking in with three cups of coffee as this could be a disaster in the making. 

'This is not what the weather forecast predicted.' Rose moaned before handing Jennifer her coffee as she came to sit on the bench near the radiator before turning to Kate who looked at her. 

'Well, it did say chances of snow were quite high. You just didn't look out the window.' Kate laughed before coming to sit with her as Jennifer stood in front of them with her coffee cup in one hand as Kate turned to her. 'So, how is the home life going now?' 'Fine. Its a mad house as always.' Jennifer said. 'Michael is busy planning his wedding to Dominic's sister which is going to be interesting to see.' Jennifer laughed before the door opened behind her as River walked in looking not happy to be out in the snow again as she looked at the group before walking into Jennifer’s office. Jennifer walked back into the room as Laz walked in behind her before bouncing into his basket and curled up to sleep. The evening came quicker than normal due to the winter months as Jennifer got out of her chair before shutting the door behind her and Laz as they headed out to the car as Laz had gone back into his human form as he sat next to Jennifer in the car. They arrived home to find River and the Doctor stood around talking about something that happened that day as they turned to face Jennifer as River spoke. 'Evening sweetie.' She said as Jennifer sat down on the sofa as Nardole brought in a cup of tea. 'How was it today at the Honoured?' 'Fine.' Jennifer said. 'Everyone is getting ready for the holidays and I can't blame them after the year we had.' Jennifer said before looking at her left wrist where the faint scar remained from where the rope burned her skin as she tried to block out the painful memories of what happened last summer. 'Jen, can I have a word in private?' Michael asked as Jennifer got up and followed him to their mother's study


	2. The Master returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master returns to London university under the disguise of a caretaker to resume his toxic relationship with Jennifer

The university was full of hustle and bustle as students were going from class to class as River and Jennifer walked through the halls as they passed the caretaker office as Jennifer noticed someone sat there, someone she thought was long gone. She headed with River to her classroom before placing her stuff down on the chair that was next to her mother's desk in the centre of the room. 

'I am just going to nip to the bathroom.' Jennifer said as River nodded. Jennifer headed out to the nearest toilet before pushing open the door as she walked into an stall. Coming out she was washing her hands when someone grabbed her by the waist as she looked up to see the Master behind her. 'What the hell are you doing here?' She hissed as she struggled to get away from him.

'Continuing where I left off.' He said pushing his groin against her as Jennifer tried to lash out as he whispered against her ear. 'Let me see that pretty face.' He spun her around as she glared at him.

'You haven't changed at all! I have to keep telling you that I am not interested.' He shoved his lips against hers. Jennifer managed to get away from him as she ran back into her mother's classroom as the students looked up at her as Jennifer took her seat next to River. 

'Jennifer? What is happening?' She asked as Jennifer looked at her before standing up and walking to the cupboard to get stuff out for the class. Throughout the day, she was sat in the staffroom as the head caretaker walked in as he spoke to Helena and the group.

'I do not know who that chap thinks he is trying to convince me he is the new caretaker.' He said looking around at the group. 'He had no idea what he was doing and where he snuck off to during shift, I will never know!' 

'Ok, then all.' Helena said as she spoke to the group. 'Keep an eye on your students. Don't let him near any of them. River the same goes for your precious Jennifer. Don't let her out of your sights.'


	3. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer, Kate and Rose go to see Laz at his work party after the demo as they see the chaos unfolding as Jennifer tries to hide from Ten as he does not know of her existence yet.

Jennifer walked into the chaos as she kept her cape done up to hide her identity hidden as they had gone back in time to the night of the press launch and the Doctor there didn't know about her. The room was filled with people running away from the huge scorpion causing chaos as Jennifer walked in as the Doctor watched her walk up to the woman who was in Laz's line of vison. 

'Go,' Jennifer hissed at the woman who nodded before running away as she turned to Laz. 'Easy boy, it's ok. It's me.' Laz stopped growling as he sat down on the floor whilst people looked in confusion and surprise as Jennifer looked at him. 'Ok human form now.' She commanded as he turned back into the form he stepped out of the machine in. 'Good boy.' The Doctor came over to her as Jennifer looked at him worried as she stood up before fleeing the reception room with Kate, Rose and Laz in toe as Martha came up to the Doctor after the group had left. 

'Who was she that was able to tame Lazarus?' She asked. 'I thought no one could.' 

'Something doesn't add up about her.' The Doctor said before looking at Martha. 'We might be able to find out more about her. She can't have gone far.' They ran out of the building to find the streets empty of the trio had completely gone. 

Back in the present timeline, Jennifer was sat in the TARDIS with Thirteen who looked at Jennifer who was sat on the steps looking at her. Laz was curled up at Jennifer's feet as River didn't look too impressed either. 

'What the hell were you playing at?' River snapped looking at Jennifer. 'Messing around with the timelines like that?' 

'Nearly causing a fracture in time.' Thirteen chipped in as she looked at her daughter. 'Have you got anything to say for yourself missy?' 

'I wasn't even trying to mess with the timelines.' Jennifer said. 'I was trying to change events that should not have happened. Events that could have stopped the Master before he became the one who is always after me.' 

'That is messing with the timelines.' River yelled. 'Next you will be trying to change your own Aunt's death!' Jennifer stood up before turning to walk away. 'Don't you dare walk away from me, Jennifer Nikolaenva Song!' 'What is there to be angry about?' Jennifer asked confused as she looked at her parents. 'I was only trying to protect myself from him.' Jennifer said before walking off deeper into the TARDIS to her room with Laz following her. Jennifer slammed her door shut before sitting on her bed before laying down on her side holding the cushion in her arms as Laz looked at her before going towards his basket.


	4. If You Go Down To The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer goes out to the woods late at night as a haunting voice ripples through the wind.

'If you go down to the woods today, you'd better not go alone. ' Came the voice on the wind as Jennifer walked through the trees as she wrapped her cape around her as the moonlight casted creepy shadows that danced through the trees. She was walking through a gap in two trees when she became aware that something or someone was behind her. She fled through the trees as the footsteps began quickening behind her as Jennifer came to an abandoned cabin. Quickly she ran up the stairs before opening the door and fleeing inside shutting it behind her before going to hide deeper in the cabin. The door opened as the footsteps echoed around the room as the fire was lit. Jennifer peaked out to see no one around. She stood up to walk towards the fire when she was grabbed from behind. 'I got you in the end.' The Master said as he kept a stronger grip on her waist. 'You cannot get away from me now.' 'I can and I will.' Jennifer hissed as he got tighter with his hold. 'Stop you are hurting me.' Jennifer said. 'Oh, you think this is me hurting you?' He snarled 'This is only ten percent of what is to come.' He said taking her to the sheepskin rug as he threw her down. 'You are my wife and you are to do what is required of a wife to her husband.' 'I am not your wife.' Jennifer said. 'There is no court in the world that can testify to your claim that I am your wife.' He glared at her as she looked at him. 'You are my wife. My wife in practice if not by law yet.' He said grabbing her by her jaw as she tried to get away from him. The fire glowed across her naked shoulders which had developing bruises. The dawn flooded the cabin as Jennifer awoke in the downstairs bedroom as the Master had gone up earlier to go into the town. Jennifer stood up before deciding to leave and try and get back to the Doctor and River as she headed through the forest before coming to where the TARDIS was as Jennifer opened the doors as she headed to her room as she went straight to her bathroom praying that this time he hadn't got her into another situation with a killer baby. She heard someone bang at her bathroom door as she opened the door to see Laz stood outside in his scorpion form. 'Hey boy. What's going on?' She asking stroking his head as he sniffed her before growling. 'Laz, what is it?' 'What's that monster done?' Laz asked as Jennifer looked at him before crying into his neck. 'He's raped me. Oh, Laz I hope he hasn't gotten me pregnant again.' Jennifer sighed before sitting on her bed. 'You have my permission to kill him.' She said as she looked at him before asking him to deploy his stinger. 'I need to sharpen them.' She said as she got a sharpen knife before rubbing it against to his stinger. 'You can put that thing away now.' She laughed as he put it away before walking off into his basket again.


	5. Greenleaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer comes to Greenleaf to speak to her best friend Princess Jennifer the Crown Princess of the kingdom.

The whole town of Greenleaf was busy as Jennifer walked through the town as the citizens looked at her confused as Jennifer came into the Summer Palace as she walked through the door as the guards walked to the main throne room as a young woman was sat on one of the grand throne as she was dressed in a grand blue and pink dress with gold trimmings. Her long dark golden hair was lose down her back as she had a golden crown on her head as she looked up from the book she was engrossed in as she stood up to greet them as Laz came running to greet the woman before licking her hand. 

'Jennifer what is going on?' The woman asked looked at Jennifer who smiled at her as the woman turned to River. 'River what a surprise.' The woman said as a maid came in before speaking to the woman.

'I am so sorry your Imperial Highness.' The maid said as Princess Jennifer turned to look at the maid. 'Your Royal Mother has requested your presents immediately. To discus your marriage.' 

'Alright I will be there.' Princess Jennifer said. 'Can you ensure our guests are settled in the guest wing for me?' She asked as the maid nodded as she walked out of the room with her dress trailing behind her as Jennifer walked out in the direction being showed by the maid.


End file.
